Let Down Your Hair!
by Palaidia
Summary: This is basicly Dexter and Blossom in the Tangled movie. please read and review to tell me how you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a kingdom and the kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. And the queen well she was about to have a baby and she got sick, really sick. She was running out of time and that's when people usually start looking for a miracle or in this cause a potion that can only be made by mixing a series of different ingredients, but if there was something like a chemical added to the potion that wasn't supposed to be there then something bad could happen. The soldiers found all the ingredients, but what they did not know was that the ingredients had been contaminated by a chemical that the people call Chemical X. The potion healed the queen, soon a healthy baby girl a princess was born and to celebrate her birth the king and queen realest thousands of blossoms into the air. At that moment everything was perfect and then that moment ended. The next day everyone found out about the special powers that had potion had given the newborn child. This child could read, fly, run at intense speed, lift her crib above her head, make an ice scalper by blowing on things, and shoot heat lasers from her bright pink eyes. So that night a figure crept into the king and queen's bedchamber and stole the child and just like that they were gone! The kingdom searched and searched, but they could not find the princess so every year on her birthday the kingdom released thousands of blossom's into the air with hopes that one day their lost princess would return.

Sixteen Years Later...

Blossom was reading her favorite books at the window in the cool spring air and her puppy Bunny was laying at her feet in her little purple basket. Blossom was expecting her "mother" today like always, but today was special, she wanted to talk to her mother because in three days her birthday would be here and she had a very special birthday wish this year. Blossom's long ginger hair was tied up into a pony tail with a big bow as always, but as always it didn't do much of a difference because her hair could still fill the floor because her mother didn't want to cut it. Blossom liked it long, but not that long, her eyes were an usual color, they were bright pink unlike the normal blue, green, and brown eye colors Blossom read about in her science book. Soon her mother would be here and she would have to tell her want she wanted for her birthday.

"Blossom, Let down your hair!" Mother Gothel called.

"Coming mother...!" Blossom said warping her hair around something sturdy to support her mother on her way up.

Not far off from Blossom's tower was a campsite where a prince was staying, his name was Prince Dexter. He had ginger hair and ice blue eyes, but you couldn't really tell because he had glasses on that hid exactly what color his eyes were. He was the prince of a nearby kingdom who had just been captured by a enemy kingdom and now he was on his way to find help. Now Dexter was all alone on this quest, but he didn't fear he knew exactly what to do. He was going to go to a kingdom that his parents had once known and he hoped they would remember him. Then Dexter heard something in the distance, it was the cracking of a stick, they must have followed him. He started running for his life as they were shooting arrows at him and when he got too tired to run anymore, he tried leaning against a wall and he fell though it and rolled into a clearing and when he looked up, he saw a grand sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Dexter saw a tower in front of him and wondered way it was hidden so he went to see if anyone was living in it by calling, "Hello Is Anyone Up There, If There Is Please Show Yourself!" Dexter called up to the tower and soon a bunch of long ginger colored hair came down.

"Climb up!" a feminine voice called.

Dexter did as he was told and climbed the hair and making sure he was being gentle so not to hurt the girl on the other end. When Dexter climbed up and he tried to pulled himself though the window a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his hand to help him up, pulling him up as if he weighed nothing at all. She pulled him too hard because the next thing he knew he was on the ground and his glasses had gone somewhere off his head. Then someone put his glasses on his face and he could see again, but to his surprise he learned that with all that force the girl had tripped over her hair and Dexter ended up on top of her, Dexter and the ginger haired girl were both blushing like mad when they got off each other.

"Hello I'm Blossom what's your name?" the girl said.

"I'm Prince Dexter; it's very nice to meet you Blossom." Dexter said kissing Blossom's hand.

"The pleasures all mine prince." Blossom giggled as she curtsied.

"If I may ask what are you doing here in this tower away?" Dexter asked.

"Well my mother brought me up here a long time ago before I can even remember; she says it's for my own protection." Blossom explained.

"Why would you need protection like this?" Dexter asked confused.

"Because I can do things no other living being can do and when I was little people tried to kill me." Blossom said hanging her head.

"Why anyone would be crazy enough to kill such a pretty girl is beyond me," Dexter said lifting up Blossom tear streaked face so she would look at him, "but you can trust me I'm not here to kill you."

"I believe that." Blossom said leaning in closer to Dexter as Dexter did the same.

"Blossom Let Down Your Hair!" Mother Gothel yelled.

Blossom jerked her head away from Dexter just as their lips were about to touch and she grabbed Dexter's arm and pulled him into the closet and told him to be quiet, "Coming Mother!" Blossom responded running over and pulling her mother up.

As Dexter watched from the closet he thought how much he had wished Blossom's mother hadn't interrupted their kiss and about what her lips would feel like pressed against him. Then as Blossom's mother came into view Dexter drew a silent gasp for it was the women who had stolen a baby princess from a nearby palace and rode away with her. So Blossom was a princess and she didn't even know it! He had to get Blossom out of here, but how? Then he heard Blossom say something about special blossom's flowing though the wind once every year on her birthday and how much she wanted to see them, but he also heard her mother decline the offer and then when she finally left Dexter ran out of the closet, but at the same time Blossom was going to open it and they ended up on top of each other again. They were still blushing like mad as Dexter got off and started speaking.

"Blossom...?" Dexter said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes?" Blossom replied.

"I know you want to see those blossoms and all so would you want me to take you?" Dexter said smiling.

Blossom nodded her head and gave Dexter a big hug and kissed him on the cheek before saying, "Thank you Dexter you're the best."

"You're welcome," Dexter said hugging her back then holding her in front of him, "but Blossom you have to know that Mother Gothel is not who you think she is."

"I know that's way I sent her on a "trip" to the beach for something called a coy fish." Blossom said smiling.

"But coy fishes are in Japan so o...oh." Dexter said smiling as well.

"Let's go!" Blossom said grabbing Dexter's hand then Bunny and jumping off the edge of the tower.

Dexter tried not to scream, but did anyway, "A...ah!"

Blossom then set him on the ground and hovered above him giggling and pretty soon Dexter was cracking up to, "That was amazing!" Dexter exclaimed.

The two teens and the dog started walking though the forest until Blossom stopped and sat down on a log and Dexter walked over to her and sat down too.

"What's wrong?" Dexter asked.

"My hair it keeps dragging behind me and it's getting annoying." Blossom said reaching and grabbing a pair of scissors she had brought along.

Dexter then helped Blossom cut her hair to a point it was still long and it reached her ankles then they burned the hair so it wasn't just laying there. Then they all set off again and headed for the kingdom where Blossom was born. Blossom had decided to trust Dexter because he didn't seem like the type to lie and also she secretly liked him and was wondering if he felt the same. After awhile of walking they came crossed a inn called the Snuggly Ducking and they decided to get something to eat. When they walked in they found that it was full of ruffians and thugs, but standing smack dab in the middle was a terrified blonde girl with pig tails and bright blue eyes.

She looked like she was about to collapse and Blossom whispered to Dexter, "She looks like she's going to collapse."

"I know," Dexter agreed, snapping out of the trance he was in cause the girl looked like his sister so much then going over to the girl just as she fell and caught her, "are you alright miss?"

"Yes I'm fine, just a little tired." The girl replied in a weak voice.

"You need your rest; I'll do your work so you can rest." Blossom said helping Dexter take the girl to her room.

"Thank you the uniform is in the closet there, by the way I'm Bubbles." Bubbles replied, while still point to the closet a crossed the room.

"I'm Dexter and that over there is Blossom." Dexter said pointing over his shoulder at Blossom.

"Is there anywhere I can change?" Blossom asked, holding a pink uniform that looked like Bubble's blue one.

"In the restroom down the hall and to the right." Bubbles said pointing in the right direction as she pasted out from exhaustion.

Blossom soon came back to the room with a dress on that had a skirt that was too short and a blouse that went to low and was tight around her breast so that they would look more attractive. The dress was not of her liking, but she guess that when you worked for a bar you had to wear the things that the men there would like a woman to wear. One thing was for sure though; she diffidently wouldn't be offering to do this job ever again. She noticed that when she walked into the room Dexter had changed from being calm to being worried as soon as she walked in.

"You're not going to wear that out there are you?" Dexter asked.

"I have to Dexter; it's the uniform I'm supposed to wear." Blossom said.

"Fine, but I'm going out there with you and if any of the guys ever lay a hand on you I'll… I'll…" Dexter said feeling his anger rising and Blossom giggled.

"I'll be fine Dexter, but if you insist on coming I'm not going to stop you, but you can't have any beer got it?" Blossom said.

Dexter nodded and they walked down the stairs to the room filled with men who were waiting for their drinks and they stopped chanting for more drinks when they saw Blossom walk down the stairs.

Blossom had seated Dexter in a table where he could see everything that was going on then asked him a question "Is there anything you want to drink for tonight Sir?"

"Just water Miss." Dexter said politely.

"Coming right up.' Blossom said walking away.

When she was gone a bulky man lean in near him and asked him a question, "So is that girl your girlfriend or something because if she's not then she's opened for the taking."

"Keep your dirty paws away from her, Neanderthal!" Dexter snapped.

"Who you calling a Neanderthal, Shorty!" the man exclaimed.

"You who else?!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Why you, just for that I'm going to have some fun with your girlfriend there." The man said walking toward Blossom as she was passing out drinks.

"You stay away from her!" Dexter exclaimed trying to stop the man, but ended up getting push into the big man's friend who were now holding him back.

"Sit and listen to your girlfriend's screams." One of the men holding him said.

"Blossom, Watch Out, Behind You!" Dexter screamed, but he was too late because when Blossom had turned around the bulky man already had hold of her.

"Hey Gorgeous, what are you doing hanging out with a nerd like him?" the big man asked Blossom, "I know, why don't we go in the other room."

"Blossom Run Away!" Dexter yelled.

"I don't think so because I have better things to do then be seen with a Neanderthal like you!" Blossom said, starting off calm then raising her voice into a scream.

"Well you don't have a choice girly!" the man exclaimed grabbing her hand and dragging her away toward a room.

"Let Go Of Me!" Blossom exclaimed, then she took the man's arm and raised him above her head and threw him a crossed the room, "Now If Anyone Else Wants To Join Him Then I'll Take You All On If You Don't Let Dexter Go!"

Soon every man who had a hold of Dexter were back away and going back to their drinks, "Are you alright?" Dexter asked Blossom after he had given her a hug.

"I think I should be the one to ask you that," Blossom giggled, "you're the one who had about 10 men on you who were 50 times your size."

"Oh right, but still did he hurt you?" Dexter asked with worry in his eyes.

"No I'm fine, but your lip is bleeding." Blossom said pointing at his bleeding lips.

"Oh…" Dexter said going for a napkin.

"Don't worry I got it," Blossom said then she kissed him on the lips which got all the blood off, "better?"

"Yes very." Dexter said then kissed her again.

At that time Bubbles had come down the stairs bright eyed and bushy tailed then she said, "Alright I'm all rested now, but to thank you for your help can I serve you dinner?"

"Of course you can, but can I change first?" Blossom asked pulling away from Dexter.

"Yes of course your clothes are in my room." Bubbles replied.

"Thank you." Blossom said as she walked away to change her clothes.

"So do you want a candle light dinner for two?" Bubbles asked Dexter with a look that Dexter knew she had a devious plan in that pretty little head of hers.

"Sure that'd be great." Dexter said, wondering what devious plan she had in stored for them.

When Blossom had walked back down from the bathroom she found Dexter sitting at a table with two candles and a bouquet of roses in the middle of them. There was also a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two plates of steaming food. Blossom was thinking that maybe there was an occasion and she was too under dressed for it.

"Dexter what….? Blossom asked, but was interrupted by Dexter.

"It was Bubble's idea" Dexter explained.

"Oh, well that was nice of her, it looks amazing." Blossom said as Dexter got up and pulled her chair out.

"Come sit." Dexter said.

"Alright, thank you." Blossom said as she sat down.

After the two ate they set back on their journey and as they walked away from the Snuggly Duckling they waved goodbye to their new friend. After awhile of walking it started to get dark so they made a campfire and then went to bed after they ate the food Bubbles had packed for them. In the morning, the two teens woke up at the same time to find that they were cuddling one another. They had ended up kissing one other rather than blushing and turning away like they would of done if their feelings for each other had still been kept secret. Dexter heard a cracking noise and quickly got up and told Blossom to stand behind him. Then a black horse came out of the greenery and it looked angry.

Blossom felt as if she remembered a black horse with green eyes from her past and she then remembered the name and said, "Buttercup, is that you?" the horse was happy to know that Blossom remembered her from so long ago, but still kept her eye on Dexter as she trotted over to Blossom.

"You know this horse?" Dexter asked Blossom.

"Yes I think so the memory is kind of blurry, but I still remember the name." Blossom said.

"Why does she keep looking at me like that?" Dexter asked pointing at the horse.

"I think it's because she was always over protective of me so I guess she saw what happened this mourning." Blossom said blushing at the thought, Dexter was blushing, the same color red as the bow on Blossom's head.

"Grrrrrrr!" Bunny was growling at something in the bushes the hairs on the back of her neck rising up as she growled.

"Oh no!" Dexter exclaimed.

"What, what's the matter?!" Blossom asked worry in her voice.

"Come on!" Dexter said, grabbing Bunny then Blossom and he started running.

"Dexter what's wrong?!" Blossom asked.

"They're after me not you, but if they catch us I'm pretty sure they'll kill you too!" Dexter exclaimed as Buttercup made a move and slipped the two on her back and ran off.

"Thanks Buttercup," Dexter said patting Buttercup on the neck, "so the people who are after me are from a kingdom who had taken over my kingdom and taken my mother, father, and older sister prisoners in our own castle, now they're after me cause then the people will still have hope of being freed if they know I'm alive." Dexter said as they heard hooves fallowing behind them.

"But how did you escape?" Blossom asked her long hair blowing behind her as they galloped through the forest.

"I was on a nature hike when it happened and just barely got away, now I'm going to the kingdom that we're going too to get help." Dexter explained.

"Dexter You Can't Run Forever, I'll Catch You One Day And Mount Your Head On My Bedroom Wall!" said a voice from behind that Dexter knew very well.

"Who's that?" Blossom asked.

"Prince Susan or Prince Mandark as he likes to be called, he's hated me since before I was born because my parents were about to betroth my older sister Dee Dee to him when Mother found out she was pregnant with me." Dexter said.

"That's terrible!" Blossom exclaimed her arms squeezing him tighter than they already were.

"That's not the half of it, now he's going to force Dee Dee to marry him!" Dexter said.

"Dexter if he captures us I want you to go ahead without me." Blossom cried.

"Blossom, No I'm Not Leaving You!" Dexter exclaimed.

"You Don't Have A Choice Dexter, Do You Really Want To Be Responsible For The Destruction Of Your Kingdom Just Because You Couldn't Leave Me Behind!" Blossom exclaimed.

"But…?" Dexter started, but was cut off by Blossom's lips getting pressed against his.

"I love you Dexter, Buttercup get him to that kingdom and don't look back, and Dexter, take care of Bunny for me, I'll hold them off as long as I can." Blossom said flying off Buttercup and disappearing into the greenery.

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter called, but got no reply, "_no._" he whispered.

When he got to the kingdom he quickly went to the palace and the guards at the doors quickly opened the doors for him so he wouldn't run into them. The king and queen met him at the door, "What's all this now who are you?" the king asked.

"I'm Prince Dexter from Breen my parents knew you when I was small." Dexter explained.

"Oh yes I remember you, but there must be more to why you had to barge through the door?" the king said.

"There is your majesties for my parents and older sister had been captured by our sworn enemies and I had traveled here to seek your help." Dexter explained.

"Well then you have our help, but why are you crying?" the queen replied.

"I was traveling here with a young maiden of 16; she was captured because she wanted to make sure I got here in one piece, though she knew the risk." Dexter said looking into the eyes of the one person who resembled his love the most.

"You have our word that we will rescue your family and your beloved." The queen said, reading him just as well as Blossom could all the time which made Dexter think of how smart both Blossom and the queen were.

"But there is one more thing you need to know about this girl your majesties." Dexter said, trying hard not to cry.

"What is it lad?" the king asked.

"She's your daughter." Dexter explained and the queen started to cry.

"Well why didn't you stop her from doing such a risky deed!" the king said grabbing Dexter by the caller.

"I tried to, but she done flew off the horse and disappeared before I could stop her." Dexter said, breaking down into tears.

"Guards, Assemble The Troops, We're Going To Bring My Baby Home!" the king yelled letting Dexter go which made him fall to the floor.

The queen rushed over to Dexter and cradled him in her arms and whispered into his ear, "Don't worry Dear we'll get her back and save your family, right John." The queen said eyeing her husband with a look in her eyes that said, "Don't mess with me!"

"Yeah sure." The king muttered feeling sorry about treating Dexter the way he did.

"I want to help." Dexter said standing up when he stopped crying.

"But how do we get into the castle?" the king asked.

"The only way we can," said Dexter, "we need to create a diversion while a few of us sneak in through the tunnels."

"Alright since you know the tunnels you'll go with ten of my troops." The king said, and then they set off toward the kingdom of Breen.

At the palace in Breen, Blossom was sitting in a cell next to where Dexter's family was. She had been placed there a hour earlier and was now trying to bend the bars so she could get out, but that's when Dee Dee, Dexter's sister, asked her a question, " What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to bend the bar just enough to get out." Blossom replied.

"It won't work you're just a girl." Dee Dee said.

"Really would you say that if I punch a hole in the wall?" Blossom asked as Dee Dee's mouth dropped.

Blossom walked over to the wall where Dee Dee could watch and tried to punch a hole in the wall but failed, "Shoot, the wall must be made of titanium!" then Blossom tried to laser the wall, but that didn't work either.

"You can stop trying now," Said a voice from behind and Blossom turned around to find Prince Mandark, "it won't work."

"Why Won't It Work?!" Blossom snapped, punching the wall again only to find that she just put a dent in it, but that's all.

"Because the cell's been drench in a chemical that neutralizes your own chemical." the prince said.

"What do you mean what chemical?!" She snapped again.

"Why Chemical X or at least that's what your kingdom calls it." Mandark explained.

"My kingdom?" Blossom whispered, trying to figure out this tall lean man.

"Now guards take this girl to the torture chamber." Mandark said turning to the guards.

"Torture Chamber?!" Blossom exclaimed in horror.

"Yes because you won't tell me where Dexter is will you?" Mandark asked as the guards opened the door.

"Never, I'll Never Put The One I Love In Jeopardy!" Blossom exclaimed and Dee Dee eyes grew wide.

"Well this makes things interesting." Mandark said as the guards tied Blossom up in ropes that had also been soaked in the same chemical as the cell.

"Where are you taking me too, the torture chamber you usually use is over there?!" Blossom asked.

"Yes, but I prepared a special chamber just for you." Mandark said and he flashed a toothy grin that Blossom found very discomforting.

"What do you mean just for me?" Blossom asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"This chamber is made so _you_ can't get out and so no one abnormal can get in." Mandark explained as they walked into the chamber.

"Oh No!" Blossom said when she got a good look of the room.

"Oh yes, guards put her on the table and leave us." Mandark ordered, and then the guards tied Blossom to the table and went to wait outside the door.

"What are you going to do to me when I can just laser you in half right here and now?" Blossom threatened.

"Well, you see that machine right there," Mandark said and Blossom nodded, "that machine there is going to suck the Chemical X right from your body and you can't do anything about it!" Mandark exclaimed as he then let out a truly evil laugh, "But the worst part is that I don't know whether or not it will kill you or not."

"Dexter won't let you he'll…" Blossom started, but was interrupted by Mandark.

"Stop me, I doubt that coward can stop me, remember he's the one that left you in my hands in the first place." Mandark laughed.

"He Only Left Because I Told Him Too And Didn't Give Him Much Of A Choice Either!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Really, then what makes you think that coward even cares for you enough to risk his life for you?" Mandark laughed his evil laugh.

"Because Dexter Has Proved He Loves Me Numerous Times!" Blossom exclaimed, trying to escape from her bonds.

"Would you care to share with me some of those times?" Mandark asked and Blossom blushed and scoffed.

"It's personal and none of your concern!" Blossom snapped.

"Fine you won't tell then I'll see for myself." Mandark said as he slipped a contraption on Blossom's head.

Mandark went and flipped a couple switches and a huge amount of pain went through her body as a image appeared above her head of all her precious moments with Dexter, When they met, their first kiss, when they woke up to find that they where cuddling each other and how they kissed afterwards, and when they parted before Blossom had flown away.

"NO…!" Blossom screamed in both pain and agony, that the secrets she cherished the most were being reveled to the world and to this man no less.

Mandark then turned off the machine and laughed, "My, what wonderful moments you two had together, but too bad there won't be any more memories for you to share!" and with that said Mandark turn on the machine he told Blossom about earlier and it started sucking the Chemical X out of her body.

"AHHHHHH!" Blossom screamed in pain.

Dexter was walking through the tunnels and he could of sworn he heard someone scream no earlier, though it was very faint and didn't last long. Dexter had assumed the worst when he heard it and he hurried the guards to go faster. When they got to a dead end, Dexter pulled the torch carrier and the wall opened into the dungeon where his family, and hopefully Blossom, were still trapped.

When Dexter saw his family he rushed over to them and clutched the bars as Dee Dee did the same, "Oh Dexter it's horrible what has happened!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"What has happened where's Blossom?!" Dexter exclaimed clutching the bars tighter.

"Mandark took her to the torture chamber!" Dee Dee replied.

"No!" Dexter said standing up and running off to find Blossom with two other men behind him.

When Dexter got to the torture chamber with two guards he recognized standing in front of the doorway then one of them said, "Oh Prince Dexter, you're alive!" now he realized why they looked familiar, they were his own loyal guards.

"Hurry there's no time, Mandark intends to extract something from that girl's body!" said Leroy.

"Alright let us in before it's too late!" Dexter said as they open the door.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Blossom screamed from the other side of the door.

"Blossom." Dexter whispered.

When the guards got the door open Dexter was the first to barge through the door and see all the wires connected to the hat on Blossom's head, it was also connected to some pipes that were sucking a kind of black liquid from her body and Dexter realized that it was Chemical X. Dexter quickly ran into the room and pushed Mandark away from the controller and push the return button which made the liquid return to Blossom's body where it belonged.

Dexter then ran over to Blossom as he heard her sigh from the relief of the pain and the liquid that had been part of her for so long, Dexter couldn't help, but take her hand and kiss it then he kissed her face, "Dexter, thank you, but I'm sorry to say that we have no more private memories together." Blossom say looking into his eyes like she was going to cry.

"That's alright we can always make new memories." Dexter said as he untied the ropes on her hands and legs then he removed the helmet on her head when all the Chemical X had returned to her body.

"Is your family alright?" Blossom asked as she tried to walk, but ended up collapsing in Dexter's arms.

"They're fine, but it's you I should ask the "are you alright" questions to." Dexter said picking Blossom up bridal style.

"I'm fine just tired." Blossom muttered then fell asleep when her father walked into the room.

"Is she alright?!" the king asked, panic and terror in his voice.

"She's fine she's just been through a lot is all," Dexter said as Mandark got up from where he was laying and lunged himself at Dexter, who quickly move out of the way which made Mandark fall at the king's feet, "but he's the one who caused her a bunch of pain and agony."

At these words the king grabbed Mandark by the caller and yelled, "You're a sick man kidnapping my daughter and keeping her away from us for 16 years!"

"But I..." Mandark started, but the king would hear none of it and threw the prince into the waiting arms of the king's guards.

"Your majesty before we leave I think we should destroy this room." Dexter suggested, and then Blossom woke up for a bit.

"Wait we need to get Mandark's little sister, Olga, she was the one who would come down to the prisoners and serve them food, we can't leave her behind." Blossom insisted.

"Of course Dear." The king said patting her on the head.

"Excuse me for asking, but who are you?" Blossom asked looking up at the man in front of her.

"I'm your father, child." The king said.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you Sir." Blossom mumbled and the king chuckled.

"Ah, just like her mother, sweet and proper even when she is as tired as a person who hasn't slept for days." The king laughed and Blossom found that she like his laugh and remembered it somewhere.

"Thank you, I think." Blossom said then fell back into a deep sleep again.

"I thank you for taking such good care of my baby girl, how can I repay you?" the king said as he watched Blossom snuggle her head closer to Dexter's heart so she could hear it beat.

"There's only one thing I'll ask you Sir." Dexter said looking down at Blossom's sleeping figure.

"And what's that?" the king asked.

"Your permission to take your daughter's hand in marriage." Dexter said, standing up straighter.

"Permission granted, even though you were already betrothed to her since the day she was born." The king said and Dexter mouth dropped down to the floor.

Then standing straighter then ever he replied, "Thank you Sir, you won't regret it Sir."

When our heroes had gotten back to Blossom's kingdom Blossom had awoken to find everyone there in a room she recognized very much, "Hel…lo?" Blossom had started to say her greetings when Dexter had wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Dexter said crying into her long ginger hair as Blossom patted him on the back.

"What's all the fuss it's not like I got electrocuted or something?" Blossom said, continuing to rub Dexter's back like a baby.

"It was pretty close to being even worse than that when I got there." Dexter said pulling away.

"Now that that's over would you like something to eat now Dear?" asked a women in the corner of the room who looked just like her except her eyes were violet not pink.

"Yes please Mother," as Blossom said that, tears were in the women's eyes.

"Oh you remember me!" the women said running over and hugging her long lost daughter in her arms as her father did the same. Then her mother offered a hand out to Dexter like a long lost son and pulled him in too when he took her hand, which took him completely by surprise.

The scene in the room was so touching that it could of made a rock cry, it was just that touching. A week later Blossom had fully recovered and was now walking in the garden with Dexter, hand in hand.

Dexter had Blossom sit on the stone bench in the garden then he'd gotten down on one knee and asked, "Blossom will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my queen?" Dexter said, going for the ring in his pocket, but found that he wouldn't need to anyway because Blossom's kiss had been enough to make him fall over and the two landed on the clovers one on top of the other, but this time Blossom was on top and they where kissing each other.

When they had to part for air Dexter asked the obvious question, "Is that a yes?"

"You bet it is." Blossom said and kissed him again.

The wedding was a mouth later and Blossom had invited everyone she knew, except Mother Gothel and Prince Mandark; Bubbles, Bunny and Buttercup were the bride maids and Dexter friends Prince Otto, Prince Danny, and Prince Jimmy were the men standing next to him from the beginning of the wedding to the end. The wedding started out a little like this.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this prince and this princess, so let us begin. Prince Dexter do you take Princess Blossom as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the pope asked.

"I do." Dexter replied.

"And do you Princess Blossom take Prince Dexter to have as your lawfully wedded husband to obey and cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the pope continued.

"I do." Blossom replied turning to Dexter.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you the next Queen and King of Breen and Galilee!" the pope exclaimed and Blossom and Dexter kissed and the audience went wild.

When Dexter and Blossom went on their honeymoon together Blossom realized she hadn't thrown the bouquet yet and threw it behind her and Buttercup caught it then she gave it to Bubbles who squealed with excitement. And then off the newly wedded couple rode off to make new memories.

"Ready to make some new memories to replace the old ones Mandark saw?" Dexter asked his new wife.

"Of course my sweet husband," Blossom replied then she kissed her new husband on the lips and continued when they parted, "and maybe while we're at it make some new heirs."

Dexter hadn't stopped blushing until Blossom kissed him on the lips to show that it was alright and that he didn't need to be embarrassed. And so they lived happily ever after in the kingdom of Blossom's birth with seven children and many more grandchildren. There they lived until the end of their days and no one had seen Mother Gothel ever again, but some say that sometimes you can see her in the ocean still trying to find a coy fish to this day.

The End


End file.
